How to Ask a Girl Out
by castergirl04
Summary: Alexandria tenía una lista de pasos a seguir antes de preguntarle a una chica por una cita. Esta lista siempre funcionaba, hasta que conoció a Clarke, la mujer de sus sueños, la diosa de su Olimpo, y la primera persona en todo el planeta que parecía no estar interesada en ella. Esta puede sonar como una de esas historias cliché, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.


**_Prólogo_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cómo preguntarle a una chica si quiere salir"_**

 _Esta lista pertenece a Alexandria Woods, si quiere hacer uso de ella, pregúntele a la autora y dele los créditos que se merece. No nos hacemos cargo en caso de posibles fallos. (Que los habrá.)_

 ** _1.-_** _Asegúrate de que pertenece a la comunidad LGTBQ+._

 ** _2.-_** _Llama su atención._

 ** _3.-_** _Hazla sentir cómoda._

 ** _4.-_** _NO seas su amiga primero. (Esa mierda nunca funciona.)_

 ** _5.-_** _Hazte su amiga luego de dejar en claro que quieres más que una amistad. (¿Es lo suficientemente claro?)_

 ** _6.-_** _Enamórate._

 ** _7.-_** _Invítala a una cita._

 ** _8.-_** _Confiésate._

 ** _9.-_** _Se rechazada._

 ** _10.-_** _Muere._

\- Okay, estás siendo extra dramática allí. -dijo Anya mientras echaba un vistazo por sobre el hombro de la morena.

Lexa había estado actuando raro desde hacía un par de semanas, y Anya al fin comprendía qué es lo que estaba pasando. Su hermana, la seductora, la que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, la que se metía en cuanta pantaleta se proponía, había sido rechazada por primera vez en toda su vida. Y como era de esperarse, no se estaba tomando el hecho de muy buena manera.

\- ¿Extra dramática? ¿De verdad lo crees? – le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y en su voz se podía notar lo afectada que estaba por toda la situación actual. La acababan de batear y eso le dolía directo en el orgullo, pero no iba a admitirlo, menos cuando estaba más que decidida a cambiar las reglas del juego. Se atrevería a todo con tal conquistar a esa rubia. – No comprendes la gravedad del asunto, Ann.

Repasó una vez más la lista que tenía en las manos, preguntándose qué podría haberle salido mal, vagando con sus ojos sobre cada punto, buscando la falla, cuando de pronto una leve brisa le chocó en la cara al tiempo que el cuaderno que sostenía le era arrebatado y la presencia de su hermana, que había estado observándola desde sus espaldas, desaparecía en dirección al living comedor.

\- Hey, eso es mío. ¡Devuélvelo! -iba gritando Lexa a medida que la seguía por el pasillo que daba al destino de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- No es de tu incumbencia. -replicó casi al instante, intentando saltar sobre la espalda de su hermana para recuperar su preciada, pero ya no tan efectiva, lista.

\- ¿Enamórate? ¿Confiésate? ¿Muere en el intento? Y luego dices que no eres dramática. -se mofó mientras que sin mucha dificultad le apartaba poniendo su mano en la cara de la menor. Anya fue siempre la más alta de las dos y siempre, siempre sacaba ventaja de aquello. Incluso de pequeñas, Anya siempre había destacado por su porte y habilidad en deportes, y Lexa sólo podía competirle respecto a lo último, es por eso que cada conflicto que tenían lo solucionaban con un deporte distinto, y al parecer esta no sería la excepción.

Lexa, ya frustrada por su burla, intentó zafarse golpeándole el brazo con que la mantenía alejada del cuaderno, haciendo un amago de llave a lo defensa personal. Sonrió triunfante cuando la chica soltó un gritillo en modo de rendimiento, sonrisa que se borró casi de inmediato cuando la muchacha hizo un movimiento inesperado y la redujo en el suelo, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su espalda y manteniéndola retenida allí con una de sus propias piernas.

\- Pensé que no había cambios en tu lista, que "Alexandria Woods no necesita más de ocho infalibles pasos para enamorar a cualquier damisela".

\- Y yo pensé que habías dejado de entrometerte en mi vida amorosa cuando te convertiste en adulta. – Intentó remedar su comentario claramente ofendida con su hermana por tocar nuevamente el tema de su rechazo.

\- Oh, cariño, que me haya convertido en adulta es la mayor razón por la que estoy interesada en esto. -la rubia comentó mirando la lista como si fuera la novela más famosa de la historia- ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto no veo dramas cursis adolescentes que valgan la pena? Tu eres mi única conexión a eso. - y ejerció un poco más de presión en su llave para darle un efecto más dramático a su discurso.

\- ¡Ah! -Se quejó y entre dientes comento- Pues esto de drama cursi no tiene nada.

\- Estás intentando cortejar a alguien, por fin fallando en el intento, pero aún no te rindes, eso es bastante cursi para mí. – Lexa resopló, aún en el suelo, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermana, quien parecía hipnotizada por aquel pedazo de papel con reglas que no servían para nada, según el pensamiento negativo de la morena. – Basta, no lo lograrás.

\- Arrrgh, ¡Madura! -gritó con frustración a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

\- Con gusto, luego de que me des mi drama cursi adolescente.

\- ANYA.

\- LEXA. -imitó su tono exasperado para luego soltar una carcajada malévola.

\- Parecen Lilo y Stich así.

La presencia del preadolescente las saco de su pelea a ambas por un instante, haciendo que el menor se riera ante sus caras de confusión. Ambas parpadearon un par de veces sin comprender a lo que se refería, así que el muchacho decidió darse a entender.

\- Ya saben, esa escena de "Estás tocándome", "No estoy tocándote", "Estás tocándome". "No estoy tocándote", "El aire es liiiibreeeee". – dijo todo aquello haciendo mímica de cómo ocurría la situación en aquella película que tanto le gustaba.

\- Si es así, espero yo ser Lilo, sólo para que conste que ella es la salvaje aquí. -Musitó Anya muy orgullosa ante la referencia cinematográfica que el chiquillo había realizado.

Aden era el hijo de Anya, tenía 11 años y poseía los mismos cabellos rubios de su madre. Esta lo había tenido muy joven, y para desgracia (O bendición, según Lexa) de todos, el padre no se había hecho presente. Pero aquello no importaba, para criarlo habían estado su madre, su tía y sus abuelos, quienes lo habían dado todo por él. Eran la mejor familia que pudo haber pedido.

\- Anya, déjame ir ya por favor, ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hijo? – la mayor rodó los ojos y le dejó ir sin poner mayor objeción. – Por cierto, gracias por llamarme monstruo implícitamente, yo también te amo, hermana. – musitó con sarcasmo, arreglándose las ropas y masajeando las zonas adoloridas gracias a la prolongada llave de lucha libre a la que había estado sometida.

\- No seas llorona, te queremos a pesar de tu nivel de maldad, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? – los de cabellos de oro la escucharon gruñir, luego la madre le guiñó un ojo al hijo y ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

\- Bueno, ¿Y qué tienes ahí, enano? – preguntó la morena fijándose en que su sobrino cargaba una pelota de básquet entre sus brazos.

\- Oh, es cierto. -se giró hacia su madre y poniendo los ojos de cachorro más adorables que pudo, masculló con tono meloso – Mamá, ¿puedo ir con tía Lexa a jugar un rato a la plaza? ¿Puedo? Di que sí…

El niño solo empleaba el sustantivo "Tía" cuando quería conseguir algo y dar a entender que Lexa sería lo bastante madura y responsable para llevar a cabo la tarea que se le asignara.

Ante el silencio de su madre, se volvió hacia su segunda adulta favorita y le hizo un puchero para que apelara en su favor. Lexa no tuvo ni que respingar para entender lo que se proponía.

\- Ajem, vamos Ann, estará en buenas manos, nada que la Tía Lexa no pueda manejar.

Aparentemente la coordinación de los otros dos le hizo gracia, pues no lo meditó mucho más y terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

\- Vayan, pero tienen que estar de vuelta en casa antes de la cena.

Aden dio un salto de alegría y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento a su madre, luego balbuceó algo sobre llevar también una pelota de fútbol y que quería practicar con sus patines, así que partió a buscarlos gritando que vería a su tía en la puerta delantera en exactamente cinco minutos.

\- Al parecer tendrás una tarde pesada. -bromeó Anya cruzándose de brazos, admirando a su hijo correr escaleras arriba.

\- Sí, no me envidies tanto, pero si quieres podemos cambiar de turno, hoy tú, mañana yo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No gracias, confío en que tía Lexa hará bien su trabajo. -ambas rieron y suspiraron, y la mayor aprovechó de traer a colación aquel tema que habían dejado inconcluso. – Hey, sobre esa lista… No te librarás de aquella conversación.

\- No hay mucho de lo que conversar. -replicó encogiéndose de hombros, intentado restarle importancia. – Intenté salir con una chica y me rechazó sin razón aparente, pero creo que aún así le gusto… Así que ya me las arreglaré. Estaré bien.

\- ¿Estás segura de que todo está en orden?

\- Sí, segura. Todo está bajo control. – asintió intentando derrochar seguridad.

 _Nada estaba bajo control._


End file.
